Research of the Fallen
by RalexLuver
Summary: Johanna thought that she had a normal family like everyone else, but when  her mother explains everything, it was more fantasy then reality.When tragedy hits, she must work with two strangers to uncover the real secret of her family.


Tittle: Research Of The Fallen Ratings: Currently "T", might go up to "M" in the future.  
Disclaimer: The characters mentioned are'nt mine, all belongs to Dan Brown. Well, except for Johanna. Heheh..  
Notes: The timeline here is set in the future. There will be a past refrence which will only occur in Flashbacks.

21 January 2019, New York Johanna was on her way to meet her parents back at New York. When her mother had called her, she sounded quite urgent, with a bit of hint of teriffied in her voice. When Johanna tried to ask her mother what was going on, she istead tells her to come back to New York.  
She really hated that place actually. Maby because her father was the renowned scholar from Harvard who was once accused of four murders in France. So was her mother, Sophie Neveu. Good thing the charges were drop and they were allowed to live freely again. Another thing, that Johanna hates about her parents were the fact they never tell her anything! When she tries to ask them about her family's origins, they simply ignore her as if nothing happened.  
Johanna wakes up from her trance when the taxi suddenly stops. They were infront of a quite large villa. With 2 pools at the front and back. "No suprising," Johanna thought. She imagines her father swimming by these pools every morning or when there's free time. Johanna paid the the taxi driver and making sure she din't over paid him. She drags her luggage until the front door, where she saw 2 bodyguards. One of them motioned her to take her I.D card out. When she did, the guards read them over. "Johanna Arvenes Langdon. Well,  
nice to meet you Miss Langdon, your mother is expecting you." Johanna winced as he said that. "Where's my father then?" The guard looked at her intensely before answering."He's on a meeting with a curator from France. He will return in 3 days." Johanna could only nod at him and continued her way. Inside the living room, Johanna saw her mother sitting on one of the sofa's. She was reading 'Lolita.' Johanna smirked at her mothers selection. "Quite diffrent from the others," she muttered. Johanna made a slight 'uh-hm' sound to gain her mothers attention. Sophie stared at her daughter with a huge grin displayed on her face. "Welcome Johanna!" She walked towards her and they both shared hugs. " My girl is so grown up already! How have you been?" "I've been fine mother. Florence was'nt so hard on me." "So, how's school? I hope you dont have any boyfriends there.." Sophie stared menacingly at her own daughter which caused Johanna to gulp nerveously. "Umm...dont worry mom, I only like Taylor Lautner. So, dont expect to see me with some other guys.." "Well, just incase!" Johanna just kept staring at her mother with a blank expression. Weird, her mother was'nt this giddy before. Infact, she's never been that giddy at all! They both walked into the study room, where Langdon spent most of his time working or studying somehing. Sophie sat at the study table whilst Johanna sat across her. " So mom,  
why did you want me to come here?" "Ahhh...About that. There's something I want to explain to you. Infact, me and your dad should've explained this to you a long time ago. " "Then what made you think now is the appropriate time?" "Cause the information I'm about to tell you is very...complicated, as I shall put it." "Oh really?" "Yes. And I expect you to keep it as a secret." "What is it that you want to talk about?" "Its..about our family.." "Hold up,what? You mean, we have a family, besides, this?" "Yes.." Johanna looked down as she felt her mother's eyes on her. Looks like the questions that she's been asking is about to be answered. But the weird thing is, she felt that the information was big, which could properly destroy something if they wanted to.

Review please! Let me know what you think, wheter I should continue this or not... 


End file.
